This invention relates generally to fishing boats and more particularly to a fishing boat having a control console which is equipped with a windshield screen, electronics box or other components that may be raised and lowered by a uniquely arranged power actuator.
Many fishing boats are equipped with steering and control consoles which are typically located near the center of the boat. When the boat is driven from place to place at a relatively high speed, the driver is normally stationed at the steering wheel immediately behind the console. It has proven desirable to provide the console with a windscreen so that the driver is sheltered from the wind, water and other elements. One problem with the windscreen is that in order to make it tall enough to effectively protect the driver, the windscreen can be a significant obstruction to fishing activities. Conversely, if the windscreen is provided with a low profile so that it is out of the way and does not interfere with fishing activities, it is too low to adequately protect the driver when the boat is traveling at relatively high speed.
It is also proven to be convenient for the normal gauges of the control console to be supplemented by a separate electronic panel that includes depth finders, meters, graphs, special switches and other electronic accessories, along with a glove box compartment that is suitable to hold various fishing aids and other items. The separate electronics panel may be conveniently located directly above the control console where it is both visible and easily accessible. However, problems are encountered in protecting the panel against the elements and maintaining items stored in the glove box compartment in a secure condition.
The present invention is directed to an extension and retraction mechanism that can be used to raise and lower either a windscreen or an electronics panel or both. In accordance with the invention, a box structure that may include an electronics panel and may carry the windscreen on it is mounted for up and down hinged movement between raised and lowered positions. In the fully raised position, the windscreen is elevated to provide effective protection from the wind and the electronics panel is exposed immediately above the console panel at a convenient location. In the lowered position, the windscreen presents a low profile and the electronics panel is recessed within the console where it is both secure and sheltered from the elements.
A power driven actuator and a special linkage arrangement raise and lower the box and/or windshield. The actuator is preferably an electrical actuator having its base end pivoted to the console and its rod end pivoted to a rigid bracket. The opposite or upper end of the bracket is connected with the box so that the box is raised when the actuator retracts and is lowered when the actuator extends. The construction and arrangement of the actuator linkage makes effective use of leverage and results in the box being pulled upwardly rather than pushed so that the stresses and mechanical problems are minimized.